Yugi
'Yugi '(遊戯, Yuugi) is an extremely dangerous human being who developed immense superhuman powers during her extended time training underneath nagoya, whom she appropriated as her teacher shortly after witnessing his almighty strength and seemingly unlimited power. Upon witnessing the true nature of her devastating powers and abilities, the global defense agency titled her as 'Broken Girl '(壊れたギャル, Kowareta Gyaru) due to the sheer absurdity of her powers and abilities which cause her to be one of the toughest and most dangerous existing creatures. She is nicknamed the legendary 'Goddess of High School '(高校の女神, Koko No Megami), due to the fact she was the most infamous and powerful bancho during her time. Like nagoya, she lives outside of theta city, within the impoverished town of dark sector g, where she worked as an extreme revolutionary to overthrow the world government. She holds a deep, personal grudge against world president ronald gump, holding him, his army, and the heroes employed by him responsible for the deaths of all her family members, as well as the fact that all those in dark sector g have to live in continuous poverty, disease and sickness. She founded the crimson rampage gang to spearhead the rebellion against modern totalitarian, dystopian society, believing that nagoya is the key to causing a global revolution. It was at a very young age that yugi became aware of the unfairness which dominates the world around her like a continuous never ending plague, and her traumatic experiences at the hands of the GDA caused her to develop a severe and intense complex of rebellion, the likes of which is only exceeded by her dangerous obsession with power. Her pursuit of strength to make a difference has caused her to go to many extreme lengths, not the least of which is appropriating nagoya as her teacher, in hopes to replicate his strength within her own self. She has also become responsible for numerous terror attacks on various world government properties, and has even defeated a number of noteworthy GDA heroes and brought down a number of world government officials as her powers have developed and grown. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities True to her official villain name, Yugi is an absurdly broken character. She was able to awaken the furthest depths of her powers and abilities thanks to her training underneath nagoya, at least, that's what she believes. She is one of the most powerful characters in the A Villain For Fun universe, with the ability to casually one-shot most other characters in the series after awakening her powers. General Abilities Known Powers '''984,679,826,493,748 Powers: '''This is the official number that yugi herself has given. After awakening her true powers, yugi has come into the direct control and possession of almost one-quadrillion supernatural powers. At the very least, she has every power in existence, regardless of how complex, dangerous, destructive and advanced, it can be said that beyond the shadow of a doubt, yugi commands it at her very fingertips, and can easily annihilate anything in her path. She also has every power outside of existence, as well as powers that can't exist, shouldn't exist, or are utterly impossible. Hilariously, even with her 900 trillion powers, she is still incapable of doing anything to nagoya even when using all of them at once. Known Techniques Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans